Wishing With the Soul
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: With Tim now out of his coma, and with no memory of the last ten years, or his life with Ziva, it's going to take all of Ziva's Atmadja to convince her husband that they truly belong together. Companion to Atmadja. Established McGiva.


******Wishing With the Soul **

******Ri****fiuto: No****n Miriena**

**Summary: With Tim now out of his coma, and with no memory of the last ten years, or his life with Ziva, it's going to take all of Ziva's _Atmadja_ to convince her husband that they truly belong together. Companion to _Atmadja_. ****Established McGiva. **

She watched as the doctors worked on him, as they checked his vitals and drew blood and listened to his heart. She had moved her chair and the laptop to an unobtrusive corner of the hospital room, and watching them over the rim of the laptop. And somehow, she couldn't get the name he'd whispered out of her head.

_Zoe. _

It was the name of the title character in_ Quidam_, the little girl who went on a journey to a world of imagination and magic. But why would Tim say that name instead of hers? Maybe because you've been playing Atmadja, and that's all he's been hearing for the last ten years.

"Mrs. McGee, we'll leave you and your husband alone now." She gave the doctor a small smile, before getting up and bringing her things back to the edge of the bed. Tim watched her, green eyes wide, drinking her in as she sat down beside him and placed the laptop on the nightstand before taking his hand. A smile spread across her face as she laced her fingers through his.

"Hi, love." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. He accepted it silently, until she pulled away.

"Zoe." Her eyes widened as she pulled away, but after a moment, she gathered her wits about her and perched on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers. Taking a deep breath, she gave him a soft smile, shaking her head as she whispered,

"No, baby. It's your Ziva. Remember?" She gently reached up, brushing her fingers through his hair, and smoothing the wrinkles that appeared on his forehead with her thumb. But he shook his head, pulling away from her as she continued to stroke his forehead. His blood pressure began to rise and his heart rate rose as he struggled to get away from her. "Tim... Timothy..."

"It's all right, Special Agent McGee! It's okay, you need to calm down-"

"Where's Zoe?" He grabbed the doctor's wrist, searching the faces of the doctors and nurses around him, before his gaze landed on Ziva. "You're not... Zoe..."

"Who is Zoe?" She asked, looking from doctor to nurse and back. The doctor shook his head, just as confused as she was. Several minutes passed before one of the nurses turned to Ziva.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McGee, but you're going to have to wait outside." She nodded, grabbing her laptop and leaving the room, watching as the door closed softly behind her. Once out in the hall, she took a seat in one of the chairs, watching for someone to come out and tell her what was wrong.

"Ziver." She looked up minutes later; Gibbs stood by her side, and she set her laptop down, getting up and throwing her arms around his neck. He held her close, as Ziva buried her face in his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ziver? I got a call from someone at the hospital, saying that Tim had woken up-"

"I don't know, Gibbs. He woke up and... and he asked for Zoe, whoever Zoe is. I've been playing_ Atmadja_ from_ Quidam_, because Tim took me to see it not long before we got engaged, and we... he loves the music... so maybe that was who he was thinking of, but when I told him my name was Ziva, he started... started..." She broke down, and he pulled her back to him.

"It's okay, Ziver. Tony and Abby are watching over the girls, they'll be here soon." He gently pushed her into the chair before picking up her laptop and taking the seat. They sat outside the room together alone for several minutes, until Tony and Abby arrived with the girls in tow. They rushed to their mother, throwing their small arms around her once they got close. Tim and Ziva's twin daughters had just turned twelve; they looked exactly like their mother, with Tim's green eyes and bright smile, and both clung to their mother as soon as Tony let them go.

"Is Daddy okay, Mama?" Ziva gave her daughter a watery smile, reaching up to brush a curl off her daughter's cheek.

"Yeah, he'll be okay now, Katarina. He's awake. We can see Daddy soon." She pulled both girls into her arms, pressing soft kisses to her daughters' heads. The other child looked up at her.

"Mama? Does Daddy remember us?" Ziva sighed, pressing another kiss to her daughter's head.

"We'll see, Tatiana. We can't go in until the doctors say it is okay." At that point, the doctor had stepped out, and he smiled at the two girls, clinging to their mother.

"You can go in, Mrs. McGee." Ziva gave him a small smile, before standing and leading her girls into the room, Tony, Gibbs and Abby following. Silently, she led the girls towards the bed, where Tim was watching them with curious eyes. But before Ziva could open her mouth, Tim spoke, gaze going to Gibbs.

"Boss... I... I need to get back to work..." Gibbs shook his head.

"You need to rest, Tim. Gain your strength back, let your family take care of you." He said, laying a hand on Ziva's shoulder as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Let Ziva take care of you for now." Tim turned his green eyes to Ziva and the girls, confusion in his gaze.

"Who... who's... Ziva?" He asked, glancing at Gibbs. Ziva started, surprise in her dark eyes. She glanced at their boss, before turning back to her husband.

"I'm Ziva, Tim. I'm your wife, remember?" He shook his head. "I... I'm the mother of your daughters... Katarina and Tatiana, remember?" He shook his head, his gaze going to the doorway.

"Where is she?" He asked, turning back to Gibbs. Gibbs turned back to Tim, shaking his head. "Where's Zoe?"

Ziva met Gibbs' eye, before turning back to Tim, asking softly, "Tim, baby, who... who's Zoe?"

He pulled away as she reached for his hand, choking out,

"Zoe's my fiancée."


End file.
